When We Were Young
by darveysoutlawqueen
Summary: Based on Adele s "When We Were Young" Outlaw Queen AU


_**A/N: I just love Adele and this song so so much, I had to write something about it.**_

 _ **As you know, I own nothing... The characters and the song´s rights mentioned here go to their rightful owners!**_

* * *

Robin had just got off the plane at Heathrow when his phone rang. It was Will, his lifelong friend. After letting it ring three times, he answered it.

"Tell me you're here already. You have an invitation for tonight" "Hi Will, I'm glad you're all right, so am I, thank you," Robin said in a mocking attitude to his friend. "Yes, yes, now back to what's important: Are you free tonight or not?" Robin sighed "I really wanted to get to the hotel and get some sleep. I have a creative meeting tomorrow for the new album and thought it would be better to rest" Will cut the silence saying: "Believe me Robin, nothing will inspire you more than what you'll see tonight," said the friend on the phone with a knowing smile.

* * *

Will had managed to convince him and in less than an hour were at the site entrance to a sign that read " **_TONIGHT: Regina Mills: Queen of the Piano_** -Live at the Royal Albert Hall"

Robin could not help his eyes, that got as big as saucers when he heard it. Could it be possible? Regina Mills? THE Regina Mills? Then he turned to look at his friend, and as if he knew what he was thinking, suddenly said "See for yourself". Robin did not think twice and made his way toward the entrance, forgetting about the security guys accompanying him, who ran after him along with Will.

When the others got finally behind him, they managed to enter the theater. Luckily, it had not begun yet, the only thing visible was the big black grand piano at center stage. Suddenly Robin felt overwhelmed by emotion and a feeling of incredible nostalgia. He was so close to see her again, to her, her who was so many things and nothing at once in his life. Thousands of questions besieged him at the same time, things like "Would you remember me?" "Have you been happy?". Suddenly a voice from the loudspeakers got him out of his reverie by saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, the show it´s about to start" Will tugged on his shoulder to make him look at the stage. There she was, imposing and beautiful as ever. She wore a long red velvet dress, accentuating the olive tone of her skin and fitted her like nothing he had ever seen before . Robin could not prevent his breathing from speeding up a little at that moment. After all this time, she still had that effect on him ...

She sat at the piano, in a regal posture, just like a queen, giving the audience a little smile she began to play a melody to which Robin was unable to pay attention, because in that moment his brain was working on his own masterpiece. To his mind came words like _"Everybody loves the things you do, from the way you talk to the way you move"_ , as he watched her move slightly to the beat of the music that her fingers produced, he glanced around the room to find that everyone was dumbfounded seeing her on stage. _"Everybody here is watching you, cause you feel like home, you're like a dream come true"_. And that's when he realized what he wouldn't give to talk to her again, if only once, before leaving _"But if by chance you're here alone, can I have a moment? Before I go ..."_ Then he looked back and it was like returning to the past, those evenings at home where she played for him, because it was what she loved most, and him too, because what he loved the most, was her. _'Cause I' ve been by myself all night long you're hoping someone, I used to know. " "You look like a movie, you sound like a song, My God! This reminds me! Of When We Were Young"._ He thought he would like to keep that moment in his memory forever: her living her dream, as she always wanted, with that regal air she always had _"Let me photograph you in this Light in case it is the last time that we might be exactly like we were like before we realized We Were sad of getting old, it made us restless "_

There he realized all the time that had passed and they were no longer as young as before, as when the fear that love would cut their wings was stronger than their feelings for the other ... _"It was just like a movie, It was just like a song, I was so scared to face my fears .. "._ Who would have told, that after everything, and after all, one day they would meet again and continue being the same… _'Cause nobody told me you'd be here. "_ Of all the places in which he imagined seeing her again, never thought of this, in London, like that summer _"And I swear you'd moved overseas, that's what you said When you left me"_ they were still the same, maybe not just like before, but the same _"You still look like a movie, you still sound like a song, My God this reminds me of When We Were Young"_

He was still thinking about what might have been, and perhaps that was what it would always be, a desire that did not materialize, but neither forgotten _"It's hard to win me back, everything just Takes me back, to When You Were there, to When You Were There, and a part of me Keeps holding on just in case it has not gone I guess I still care, do you still care? "_

She was still playing, and he was also thinking about how different their lives would have been, or maybe not ... _"We were sad of getting old, it made us restless, I'm so mad I'm getting old, It Makes me reckless ... " " It was just like a movie, it was just like a song, When We Were Young ... "_ He decided to stand up and leave the room, when he did, for a moment their eyes met and in their faces appeared the ghost of something like a smile. Will looked up at him surprised, but soon realized what had happened. Robin made gesture meaning they would meet later, and left the place.

* * *

Days went by, but yet she could not stop thinking about those seconds that made her so happy. He was there, had gone to see her, as she had always hoped, always wanted!

Yet she was puzzled and a little hurt that although he seemed happy to see her, he had not reached for her again . _Where are you Robin? Where?_

At that moment she heard a knock on the door and came in one of the people working at her home to say she had received an envelope...

"An envelope?" She repeated "give it to me, please!"

The butler extended his hand passing it to her, and left the room, after asking if she needed anything else.

Regina looked at the envelope puzzled, until she decided to open it and found a special ticket to Robin´s next concert in London the following night. The ticket was accompanied by a note that said _"Please don´t miss it, for the old times' -Robin_

Regina looked at the ticket in her hands and smiled as she thought about what would happen the next day.

* * *

On her way to the place, she could not help but be a little nervous because it was running a bit late due to traffic. Her driver who noticed what was happening, said: "Do not worry Miss, we are almost there."

She said nothing but gave him a warm smile in appreciation for his attempt to calm her.

However, it took a good fifteen minutes before they could get there. When she walked into the place her thoughts invaded her: _You must think I left you stranded._

When Regina finally entered the place where Robin was singing, it was as if this was the time that was designed for her to come in, because right there Robin raised his head to say "This song came to my mind hearing play someone who has always been very important to me. And I really hope that she´s here to enjoy it. You know, sometimes life gives us a second chance to do things. We just need open our eyes and see it. "

Regina immediately realized that he referred to them. Her mind went back in time, making her realize that Robin was that she always needed in life. That she had always had, but never knew it was hers.

She knew that maybe nothing would be as it was before and that they had much to talk about, but for now she could only feel that she was where she always should have been.

 _"We were just like a movie, We were just like a song ..._ _When_ _we_ _were_ _young."_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! It means so much to me!_**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _Patricia_**


End file.
